World's Apart
by Akane's Lightning
Summary: Turning the world back into reality was probably the best choice, but growing emotions will never been shown to that one person, or would it? [SharaxRitz]


**So I figured I needed to work on writing about these two, or FFTA in general. Here's a RitzShara, simply because they need more love.**

* * *

"_I'll miss you." Shara whispered, giving her friend a hug. She knew it that this would be the very last time she would be able to do it, her grip on the smaller girl's waist tightening._

"_Me too…" Ritz said, hugging her back. Over the time spent in this magical world, she had grown accustomed to Viera's-or more specifically, Shara's-somewhat furry body. She buried her face into Shara's shoulder before running to the two boys waiting, one of them holding an old book._

_Shara, noticing a sad little Moogle far behind Marche, named Montblanc. He was close to tears, rubbing his eyes free of tears._

_Did her face look like that, too? Was she going to cry when Ritz leaves? What will she do then?_

_Her answers will come very soon, as watches the trio leave. Her gaze never leaves Ritz's face, the human whispering something. Even with her heightened hearing abilities, Shara couldn't hear it. She wanted to call out to her, better yet, reach out and hold Ritz, to say, "I don't want you to leave."_

_But it was all too late._

"Kupo! We got another mission!" Montblanc called out, practically jumping up the stairs. He knocked on a wooden door, and called out again, "Shara! A mission, kupo!"

"Ah, I'm coming!" Shara said, opening the door after grabbing her bow. She and the Moogle exchanged information about the newly acquired mission, meeting up with the rest of the clan. Shara noticed the sudden increase of Vieras, due to Montblanc requesting Shara and the rest of them to join. Her family was combined with Marche's old clan, but one person was missing, and she hated it.

_Ritz._

"Ritz, we're gonna be late! Hurry up!" Marche yelled, waiting outside Ritz's house. He tried to keep warm by blowing on his already gloved fingers, still unaccustomed to the snow.

"We still got time, if we take a shortcut." Mewt suggested, shaking his brown head of any fallen snow.

"Coming!" A female voice said, shutting the door behind her. She ran fingers through her snowy white hair, and smiled.

"Woah Ritz. Sudden change of hairstyle taste?" Marche asked, earning a punch to the shoulder.

"I was thinking white hair isn't all that bad, that's all." She said, smiling. "I quite like it."

Marche and Mewt exchanged glances, but shrugged it off.

There was one other reason Ritz changed her hair, but that reason will forever stay a secret. She could look at the white strands of hair and think of that one person who stood loyal to her at all times.

_Shara._

"Shara, watch out!" Montblanc yelled, quickly casting a Firaga. An attacking Flan bubbled, then bursting into tiny pieces, staining the grassy fields.

"Oh…thanks." Shara said, in a daze.

"What's wrong, kupo?" Montblanc asked. He looked over his shoulder to see the rest of the clan finishing off the flan, and dubbed it was safe enough to chat. "Tired? I think arrows don't work well against Flan, kupo."

"Yeah…" Shara said, blinking once. Her grip on her bow was so loose, it actually fell free from her hands until the Moogle caught it.

"Kupo! Pay attention!" Montblanc said, holding the large bow. "Maybe you should take a break, kupo. With the recent events, well…"

Shara felt herself twitch. She quickly took a glance at Montblanc, who's face looked sad.

_That's right…he misses Marche…_

She sometimes wonder what Ritz had to say, at that final moment in Ivalice. She spent countless hours trying to wonder, but what it was, she never found out.

Ritz eyes one of the boys, staring back at her. She remembers now…he was the one who threw a snowball at Mewt with a rock in it. He frowned at her, to which she stuck her tongue out, taking satisfaction at watching him walk away, mumbling to himself.

She watches Marche and Mewt talk about some video game, sitting in a makeshift snow chair, which in reality, was just a bunch of snow piled up on more snow. She joins the two boys in their argument about which was better, a warrior or a magician. She counters back, saying that archers would ultimately win.

But in the back of her mind, she thinks of that last moment left on Ivalice, and wonders if Shara heard her. She closes her eyes, shakes the thought off, and smiles at the boys to prevent any questions.

Laying on her bed, Shara shuts her eyes, feeling a little drowsy. She shifted her body into a more relaxing position, and dreams of one loved human with pink hair and had the brightest smile. Even when they're a world apart, she sees her thin lips moved into the same motion as that one moment, a smile hidden…

When she awakens, Shara has a pretty good idea at what she said.

_I love you._

_

* * *

_

**Blaaargh. This turned out much longer than I wanted but, ah well. Anyone else think Marche turning the world back to reality was a bad idea? It ruins almost every pairing in this story! But then again, it does make for a good fic...**

**Eh. Ah well. Review, please. If you didn't like it, please tell me on how to improve, or else I won't learn and...yeah. I usually forget to type this onto my other stories...**


End file.
